Bicara pada Bintang
by AkaKise Protection Squad
Summary: Kenyataan dan hayalan terkadang hanya dibatas tipis dengan seutas tali yang lebih pipih dari benang jahit.
1. Akashi's Side

**_Bicara pada Bintang_**

 _Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

PART 1 : AKASHI SEIJUUROU

* * *

 _Kenyataan dan hayalan terkadang hanya dibatas tipis dengan seutas tali yang lebih pipih dari benang jahit._

* * *

Bintang bertabur dikelam kanvas malam. Menggelora bangga dengan sepuhan cahaya mereka yang kerap kali membuat manusia tenggelam akan keindahannya. Si pirang yang sedang bersandar pada pembatas kayu di balkon lantai dua bukanlah pengecualian.

Sepasang topaz dalam matanya membulat sempurna penuh ketakjuban pada wujud malam yang penuh bintang.

" _Mitte yo! Hoshi da!_ " Pemuda itu berseru semangat tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun fokus yang sedang ditumpu matanya.

Bintang di atas langit terlihat berkali-kali lebih menawan di atas bukit tempat vila megah yang sedang dijadikannya persinggahan bersama sang kekasih, kalau dibandingkan dengan bintang yang biasa dilihatnya dari jendela apartement-nya yang di Kanagawa.

"Seicchi! Lihat ke atas!" Sekali lagi pemuda pirang itu berseru ketika ucapannya sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. Ia menengok ke samping; dengan bibir agak menekuk maju. Dilihatnya dua manik merah ruby milik si kepala merah megarah lurus pada almond miliknya.

Dengan gelengan kecil, pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro itu menjawab. "Aku tidak mau."

Si pirang mendengus tidak setuju. "Yah! Bintang di atas bagus! Seicchi harus lihat!" Sekali lagi, ia berujar mengaggumi sosok benderang di angkasa.

Tuntutan, atau rengakan, dengan suara yang naik setengah oktaf itu membuat Akashi tertawa kecil. Dia menangkup permukaan halus pipi di depannya. "Kalau bintang-bintang di atas sana bisa punya keberuntungan sedikit saja untuk bisa lebih menawan darimu, mungkin aku akan agak peduli."

Si pirang lekas menangkis sorot lembut namun tegas dan penuh kesungguhan dari mata Akashi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain ketika rona merah yang ia rasa timbul di pipi membuatnya terlihat menyala di tengah gelap.

"Ugh- jangan menggombaliku, tidak cocok." Ujarnya setangah merajuk. Akashi terkekeh sekali lagi dan mengelus perlahan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi si pirang.

* * *

 _Bintang adalah perwujudan harapan, menisfestasi dari keajaiban, bentuk dari doa kerinduan untuk disampaikan._

 _Bintang yang untuk sekali, jadi perekat hati mereka._

* * *

Ada sebuah pernyataan yang ia jerat abadi dalam kepala, tentang malam. Ketika matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat, meninggalkan dunia dalam pekatnya hitam, saat itulah manusia berbicara tentang hal yang tidak bisa mereka ujar saat hari benderang.

Di depan kaca lebar yang menyajikan hingar-bingar lampu kota dan kerlip tenang bintang di angkasa, Akashi berdiri dalam diam dengan sebuah ponsel menekan ke kupingnya. Suara khas agak cempreng yang membawa lantunan surgawi datang silih berganti menyapa indra pendengarnya.

"Melihat bintang lagi?" Ia bertanya kemudian, ketika sosok pirang yang ia bisa bayangkan sedang melihat lunglai pada kelam di atas kepala berhenti bicara.

"Soalnya, aku sedang merindukan seseorang."

Jawaban yang datang itu membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum kecil. Akashi membawa pandangnya ke atas, melihat ke tempat dimana para bintang menggantung. Mengadah pada pemandangan yang mungkin sama dengan yang dilihat si pirang di sebrang telpon.

"Kutebak namanya Akashi Seijuuro."

Ada tawa ringan jenaka menanggapi ujarannya. Lalu, sebuah rindu. Mungkin pengharapan. Akashi tidak terlalu paham bagaimana perasaan bisa diekspresikan dan rasa rindu bekerja pada suara si pirang yang kedengaran lebih pelan. "Seicchi sedang apa?"

"Melakukan hal yang sama."

"Melihat bintang?"

Untuk itu, si pemilik manik delima tidak langsung membalas. Matanya yang terkadang mengkilap tajam terkunci pada bintang paling terang yang sedang menggodanya di langit. Bintang terang yang seperti mencolek sisi dirinya untuk mengingat dan menginginkan. Untuk bicara tentang hal yang tidak diperbolehkan untuknya diucap saat matahari tinggi di jagad raya dan tuntutan profesionalitis menggelayut manja pada punggungnya.

"Hm." Akhirnya ia menggumam rendah. Sepasang maniknya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata sembari ia mendengarkan lantunan suara indah milik sang kekasih yang berada ribuah mil jauhnya.

"Aww Seicchi merindukanku ya?"

Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukan reaksi, pun ia merasa terhibur dengan nada menggoda dan penuh percaya diri yang timbul dalam suara yang tadinya lunglai.

"Aku sedang bicara pada bintang." Pernyataan itu keluar tenang dan sedikit melankolik. Permukaan tangannya menyentuh dingin kaca yang terhembus udara dari pendingin ruangan.

"Eh memangnya bisa?"

Entah karena otaknya sedang lelah, ataupun keseluruhan wujud kekasihnya sudah mengikat kesuluruhan dirinya. Akashi bisa membayangkan dengan jelas raut polos agak bodoh yang mirip seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini," balasnya, ada selipan humor yang tidak biasa di suaranya, "aku jatuh hati padamu saja tidak mustahil."

Suara decihan langsung membalas ucapannya lengkap beserta rengekan. "Hidoi-ssu yo…."

Ryouta-nya itu mungkin merutuknya dalam kepala dan mengatainya menyebalkan berkali-kali.

"Seicchi sedang bicara tentang apa dengan bintang?"

Pemuda bermahkotakan helaian merah itu menyorot dalam pada kerlingan para bintang yang mencoba menghibur malamnya. "Seseorang yang sedang kurindukan." Ujarnya pelan.

"Namanya pasti Kise Ryouta!"

Sekali lagi, ia bisa membayangkan dengan terlalu jelas, terlalu dekat, sebuah cengiran lebar yang memperindah wajah si pirang.

* * *

Andai waktu bisa terulang dan konsep mesin waktu benar tercipta, Akashi akan mencoba menghentikan dirinya di masa lalu untuk bertemu si pirang. Sosok Kise Ryouta, yang kini sedang ia renung dalam kepala sembari menatap derai cahaya bintang yang menghina gelap penaung malam.

Kalau ia diberikan kesempatan sekali untuk merubah kemana jalan takdir akan membawanya, Akashi bertekad untuk mencoret masa ketika jalannya dengan milik si pirang bersimpang.

Lalu, apabila ia setidaknya mendapat hak untuk memperingatkan dirinya, Akashi akan memberi tanda bahaya pada sosok si pirang yang telah menjerat hatinya.

Karena pada akhirnya, takdir tidak sebaik itu untuk menuntun mereka bersua di ujung jalan.

Takdir mungkin mentertawakannya sekarang. Bagaimana seseorang sepertinya yang selalu bertumpu pada kesetabilan dan kepastian konstan yang terpresepsi sempurna di kepala kini meratap bisu pada apa yang tidak bisa digengamnya erat dalam kepalan tangan.

Takdir membuatnya tidak punya pilihan dan mendorong Kise keluar dari lingkaran terkutuk yang telah diciptakan hatinya untuk mereka. Dan pemuda pirang itu, memilih hal yang sama untuk melepas apa yang sudah mereka ikat dibawah naungan bangsawan pemilik malam. Sebut saja bulan dan bintang-bintang yang seringkali jadi saksi hati yang dipertemukan dan hasrat yang melebur satu penuh gairah.

Sekarang, yang tertinggal adalah sebuah ruang hampa; dingin yang membuat kakinya mati rasa, dan sesak yang membuatnya bangun terengap karena lupa cara bernafas.

Kemudian, ia akan mengingat Kise, dan ia akan merasakan tikaman perlahan di bagian yang sama. Ruang hampa yang bersuara sendu. Suara nafas tercekat, detak jantung yang menghentak, tawa kecil penuh illusi, dan ucapan-ucapan yang berulang seperti kaset rusak.

Awal paginya stagnan, begitupun siang, lalu malam. Waktu ketika dulu akan ia khususkan untung mengutara keluh-kesah, lidahnya kelu ketika bertemu kelamnya langit dan cerahnya bintang. Waktunya telah berhenti pada satu titik yang tidak bisa dikoyak.

Titik masa yang satu saat mata nanar Kise bertemu kosong miliknya di sebuah gereja. Gereja yang dulu pernah mereka janjikkan sebagai tempat untuk bersumpah sehidup semati. Akashi masih ingat ketika di depan altar itu, janji itu terucap dari bibir si pirang untuk orang lain. Ia masih ingat di pagi buta yang sama, si pirang tenggelam dalam pelukannya dengan derai air mata dan janji akan jiwa. Bahwa hati yang satu itu hanya akan jadi milik Akashi Seijuuro, pada siapapun fisiknya akan terikat.

Malam itu, ketika hujan menghujam bumi. Akashi menatap lurus pada tetesan air hujan yang membasahi jendela.

Perlahan ia mengelus tetesan air yang mengalir, berangan bahwa itu adalah pipi lembut sesorang yang pernah jadi kekasihnya. Berharap, dalam hatinya ia mengujar pada bintang, kalau Kise menangis dalam tidurnya, ia bisa menyeka bulir air mata itu. Dan mungkin, ia juga berharap, untuk bisa sedikit merasakan kelegaan lewat tetesan air mata yang tidak pernah keluar dari matanya.

Kolam dalam dirinya sudah terlalu penuh untuk dihuni sedih karena merindu.

* * *

Masa depan adalah sebuah labirin yang berasal dari hukum aksi reaksi atas langkah yang telah dipilih. Karenanya, masa depan adalah sebuah prediksi pasti untuknya. Akashi Seijuuro bisa memprediksi masa yang kemudian kan datang karena ia sadar betapa sebuah aksi akan mengundang sebuah reaksi, dan hukum kausalitas adalah hukum nyata yang tidak bisa diakali dunia.

Namun kemudian, pengucualian adalah sebuah kepastian yang setara. Ketika ia yakin atas semua tatanan yang ia tuntun dalam genggaman. Pengecualian atas sebuah nama dan eksistensi juga ada di sana. Ketika suata hari itu dilengkapi dengan sosok si pirang bernama Kise Ryouta yang kerap kali memenuhi kepalanya.

Beberapa orang berkata, kau mengingat seseorang, karena orang itu mungkin sedang merindumu. Ucapan yang kemudian dia tanggapi dengan sergahan ringan di pundak dan kembali berkutat pada kertas-kertas laporan dan surat. Benda-benda yang jadi pelampiasan atensinya karena mustahil untuk menolak si pirang itu dari ruang pribadi dalam dirinya.

Hari itu, di bandara Haneda, ia terpaku layaknya terkutuk menjadi batu. Indranya merasa dingin seperti tak dialir darah dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat karen tidak menerima aliran darah. Ketika si pirang itu berada hanya puluhan meter dari tempatnya. Sebuah refleksi dari nyawa yang mungkin kandas diterjang kerasnya waktu dan takdir yang sering ditemuinya dalam cermin. Kemudian ia ingat sebuah kisah, tentang fakta dan kekejian bentuk yang ada dalam kemanusiaan.

Tentang bagaimana sebuah cahaya dalam hidupnya direnggut paksa oleh kemanusiaan.

* * *

PART 1

END

* * *

A/N: Ugh ini sampah banget kalo dibandingin sama Voly ;; tapi semoga kalian bisa menikmati konsep yang kami bawa di sini dan semoga angstnya berasa. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan terlebih untuk yang berkenenan meninggalkan review!

Terus untuk Voly, THANKS A LOT FOR JOINING ME! Hontou ni arigatou karena kamu sudah setuju dan sampe kelar buat fic ini dan ya ampun sumpah aku meraa bersalah banget kerena gimanapun bagianku sama sekali nggak bisa menandingi milikmu yang langsung ngebawa ke plotnya. I can't say enough. Thank you so much!


	2. Kise's side

**Bicara pada Bintang**

 **Kise's side**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Bicara pada Bintang** **© Rossa**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL**

 **Pair : AkaKi**

 **Genre : Angst, Drama**

 **Rating : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari terbit menyilaukan, dan suara berisik dari sibakan tirai mulai terdengar, cukup banyak hal itu membuat sebuah gundukan di bawah selimut semakin menggelung serta mulai menggumamkan beberapa protes pelan.

" _Mou_! Ryou- _chan_ ayo bangun! _"_

Dan seketika itu juga dengan tarikan yang cukup mengerikan selembar selimut terhapus begitu saja, menampilkan sosok pirang yang tengah bergelung serta jelas menunjukkan ketidak nyamanan dengan sinar matahari pagi. "Uenggg, lima menit lagi..." Itu tambahnya.

Dan saat itulah sebuah jeweran menyapa pipinya.

"OUCH! SAT _CCHI ITAIII YOOO!_ "

.

.

Itulah cuplikan adegan yang membuka setiap pagi di kediaman keluarga kecil seorang Kise Ryouta. Dan kini, di sinilah sang kepala keluarga, dengan wajah ditekuk ia mulai menikmati sereal pagi—yang jauh lebih disukainya daripada masakan sang istri sendiri.

"Ryou- _chan_ lagi-lagi kurang tidur, kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja? Apa tidurmu lagi-lagi tidak nyaman?" Ada raut bersalah ketika wanita dengan suraian merah muda meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat di sisi piring suaminya, ia sebenarnya juga bertanya-tanya kenapa sang suami selalu menolah untuk dibuatkan sarapan pagi, padahal ia sudah sering mengikuti kursus masak bersama salah seorang senior dari klub basket Seirin belasan tahun lalu.

" _Hu'um, daijoubu._ Hari ini hanya dua penerbangan singkat, dan aku bisa istirahat dijeda penerbangan pertama dan kedua, Sat- _cchi_ tidak usah khawatir, _nee!"_ Seperti itulah yang selalu Kise Ryouta ucapkan ketika sang istri mulai mengkhawatirkannya, dan entah bagaimana ada kilau bersaalah ketika ia menatap wanita berambut merah muda di depannya. Seakan ada kesalahan besar yang sampai saat inipun tak pernah berani ia akui, bahkan pada kerlap-kerlip di langit tempatnya biasa berkeluh kesah.

"Omong-omong Ryou- _chan,_ kemarin sore Dai- _chan_ bilang Akashi- _kun_ merencanakan se—"

"Ahh! Gawat! A—aku terlambat,"

Namun belum sempat wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang suami telah terlebih dahulu memotongnya, bahkan dari manik senada persik itu bisa melihat jika sereal di dalam mangkuk belum tadas semuanya,

" _gomen nee,_ Sat- _cchi_ , tapi kita lanjutkan nanti ya, aku akan telepon, _saa, matta!_ "

dan suaminya segera membenahi jas serta tas jinjing yang dibawanya. Bergegas memberi kecupan pada kening seorang Kise Satsuki sebelum berlalu menghapus diri dan menyisakan wanita itu menatap bingung pada punggungnya yang pergi begitu saja.

Ada senyum kecil ketika Satsuki menyentuh kening serta menyaksikan kepergian sang suami, sebuah senyum sarat makna yang seakan mengatakan jika ia telah mengetahui apa yang tengah atau telah disembunyikan sang suami, _"Mou..._ Ryou- _chan..."_

.

.

.

 _Malam tidak pernah menjadi lebih baik ketika sosok pemuda dengan surai merah berada di sampingnya. Di bawah langit malam penuh bintang ia menyandarkan diri pada bahu sosok tersebut. Ada ringisan, ada kerutan dan ada ekspresi masam ketika pemuda itu mulai dan terus menggodanya. Dan ketika ia sudah mulai tidak tahan, si pirang pun mengangkat kepala serta mulai merengek, meminta si merah untuk berhenti atau dirinya akan memilih bersama para bintang kemudian meninggalkan sang kekasih layaknya dewi-dewi di masa lalu._

 _Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, kemudian merengkuh sosoknya, memeluknya, erat namun tidak menyakitkan, mengalirkan rasa hangat serta tenang yang membuat si pirang kembali mengukir senyum kecil._

" _Curang_ ssu _... Sei_ cchi _tidak adil..."_

" _Siapa yang mengatakan ingin meninggalkanku?"_

" _Uh... habisnya..."_

" _Jika aku tidak ada, bagaimana Ryouta mengatasinya?"_

 _Ada diam yang cukup lama mengisi ruang di antara mereka, sementara si pirang terus menunduk sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan menatap langit penuh bintang di atas sana. "Bintang yang ada di samping bintang yang paling terang." Dan ditanggapi dengan 'huh' kecil dari pemuda lain yang tengah memeluknya, tampaknya pemuda itu ikut melihat ke mana si pirang menanamkan kedua_ hazel _miliknya. "Aku akan cerita pada, cerita jika aku sangat-sangat-sangat merindukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou!"_

 _Dan mau tidak mau sosok pemuda yang lain mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan kepala pada pelipatan bahu si pirang di depannya. "Siapa sekarang yang curang? Ryouta...bagai mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan..."_

.

.

.

"Kise-san, Kise-san, bangunlah."

Perlahan sepasang iris madu menampakkan diri ketika berulang suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya, ketika kedua mata bisa menangkap semuanya dengan jelas, dapat dirinyaa lihat sosok perempuan bersurai pendek dengan wajah lembut tersenyum ke arahnya, salah satu pramugari dengan maskapai penerbangan yang sama ternyata. Dan dengan wajah setengah sadar ia menatap wanita tersebut, seakan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi sampai-sampai ia ditarik kembali pada kenyataan.

"Kita akan melanjutkan penerbangan kedua dalam tigapuluh menit lagi, apa anda ingin makan sesuatu, Kise-san?" Wanita muda itupun melanjutkan, membuat Ryouta yang sadar sepenuhnya menggeleng pelan dan menjawab singkat,

"Kopi saja." tampaknya wanita itu sedikit khawatir namun tahu dirinya tidak memiliki andil apapun, dia pun segera mengangguk dan berlalu untuk membawakan apa yang dipesan oleh sang atasan.

Dan setelah ditinggal seorang diri, Ryouta hanya menundukkan kepala serta menggumam pelan, "mimpi itu lagi..." ada nada penuh penyesalan ketika ia mengucap itu semua, mimpi yang bagai memutar kembali sang waktu, dan sebuah kenangan indah namun menyakitkan kembali muncul ke permukaan, menyisakan pahit layaknya kopi-kopi yang selalu menemani harinya.

Masih jelas dirinya mengingat ketika sosok pria dengan iris rubi itu mulai menenggelamkan kepala dan bergumam akan kecurangan yang sampai saat ini dirinya tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, pemuda dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou itupun membuat sebuah janji yang sampai sekarang terus dirinya ingat—namun tak pernah lagi dilakukan.

Ryouta terlalu sadar, ia tahu jika apa yang telah ia lakukan itu benar-benar menoreh luka, baik untuk sang Akashi, atau pun dirinya sendiri. Dan ia tahu betul jika semuanya sudah takkan sama, ia tak mungkin bercerita pada bintang kedua, meski samar-sama ia mendengat jika bintang pertama, bintang yang paling terang mengatakan seseorng tengah merindukannya. Namun ia diam, ia tak pernah mengeluarkan apapun untuk diceritakan, hanya menatap penuh harap, harapan agar para bintang tak pernah tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan.

Tapi layaknya sebuah buku terbuka, Ryouta begitu mudah untuk dibaca, dia bahkan akan menangis ketika manik-manik madu miliknya menatap para bintang terlalu lama, perasaan rindu tak terucap begitu menyiksa sampai-sampai ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah terus menyimpan rasa sakit ini, meski sampai fisiknya menghilang bagai abu.

Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara penebusan dosa yang dirinya tahu.

.

.

.

Penerbangan kedua adalah jurusan Kanada – Jepang. Jelas Kise Ryouta berbohong ketika mengatakan jika dia hanya memiliki dua penerbangan singkat untuk hari ini, karena nyatanya jarak Jepang dan Kanada jauh dari kata singkat, terlebih dengan perbedaan waktu yang hampir sepuluh jam, untunglah Ryouta masih memiliki waktu istirahat tiga jam setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir belasan jam. Dan sekarang petang sudah menyambutnya, mungkin kalau di Jepang sekarang sudah dini hari, dan sang istri mungkin telah tidur dengan nyenyak.

Membuat si pirang tersenyum kecil ketika kakinya terus melangkah, lalu... bagaimana dengan sosok bersurai lebih gelap dari istrinya? Apa dia juga bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman? Apa dia...—

SLAP!

—sebuah tamparan sukses menghantam kedua pipi si pirang, dengan cepat ia segera melangkah, membiarkan denyut-denyut yang masih bersarang di kedua pipi. Tamparannya tadi memang cukup keras sampai-sampai ia merasa pening karena ulahnya sendiri. Tapi anehnya, rasa penning yang harusnya menghilang seiring dengan hilangnya rasa panas di kedua pipi, entah bagaimana tidak mau pergi begitu saja. Bahkan semakin menjadi sehingga membuat Ryouta memegangi kepalanya sendiri—lebih seperti mencengkram, _"Are... na—nande...?"_ dan perlahan keseimbangannya mulai kacau.

Dia berhenti melangkah, rasa pusing itu tidak mau pergi, bahkan semakin menusuk, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Ada beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya, sebagian mendekat, dan sebagian memutuskan untuk menjauh, namun ketika Ryouta benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangannya, ketika kedua kaki sudah tidak mampu bertahan, saat itulah sepasang tangan meraihnya, menahan serta membantunya.

Disempatkan diri untuk mengangkat kepala, menoleh kemudian menemukan wajah familiar, membawa rindu terlebih ketika sepasa manik merah itu menatapnya khawatir. Dah, oh, apakah dia juga menemukan tatapan yang sama di sana?

Dan layar pun berganti menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Jadi," Jeda, sosok pirang yang tengah duduk lesu di atas tempat tidur itu terlihat semakin menciut ketika pengadilan tak langsung di jatuhkan pada dirinya, terlebih dengan kedua iris merah delima yang masih menusuk ke arahnya. "Kau melupakan sarapan, dan hanya memakan satu bungkus roti untuk makan siang?"

"Aku... makan sereal kok..." Tapi anehnya dia masih bisa menjawab meski dengan cicit kecil. Meski masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk, tampaknya tidak cukup berani untuk menghadapi kemarahan seorang pria di sampingnya.

"Jika kau ingin menyiksa diri, bisakah untuk tidak membahayakan orang lain?" Dan entah kenapa pertanyaan itu terdengar lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, "Ke mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang Pilot? Kupikir kau jauh lebih pintar dari saat ini, memangnya apa yang ada di kepalamu itu?" dan Ryouta gagal untuk menahan diri.

Si pirang menekuk lutut, memeluk mereka lebih erat kemudian berusaha dengan keras menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. Rasa bersalah semakin besar, hanya apa yang dia pikirkan? Bukankah tindakannya hanya akan membahayakan orang-orang? Apakah ia layak untuk disebut sebagai seorang pilot sementara tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib para penumpangnya nanti. Berkali-kali kata 'maaf' terlepas disela-sela isak tangis, dan hal itu membuat helaan napas berat berlalu dari mulut pria lainnya.

"Istirahatlah, mereka sudah menemukan penggantimu." Ucap pria itu, kemudian dia pun memilih untuk beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku akan temui dokter." dan berlalu meninggalkan si pirang yang terisak.

.

.

Jauh tanpa diketahui oleh Kise Ryouta, ketika sebuah pintu memisahkan mereka, sosok merah itu hanya bisa menurunkan diri, menekuk kaki dan mulai mencengkram kedua lengannya untuk beberapa saat. Menyesali keputusan untuk mengatakan kalimat-kalimat kejam beberapa saat lalu, dan menyesal karena tidak sempat memberi sebuah pelukan pada sosok pirang di depannya. Bahkan rindu pun berhasil meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan seoran Akashi.

.

.

.

" _Sei_ cchi _, Sei_ cchi _!"_

 _[Tidak perlu berteriak, Ryouta.] Cengiran menghiasi wajah si pirang setelah teleponnya tersambung beberapa saat lalu. [Ada apa? Bagaiman Paris?]_

 _Dan masih dengan cengiran lebar, si pirang pun menjawab pemuda di seberang sana, "Tadi ada bintang jatuh_ ssu _! Hyaaaa Paris benar-benar indah, dan aku juga menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama_ Neecchi, _Sei_ cchi _kita juga harus ke sini bersama nanti!" dan riang si pirang itu mengutarakan semua yang ada di kepalanya. Membuat senyum yang tak dirinya tahu terukir dari pihak di seberang sana._

 _[Lalu, apa yang Ryouta harapkan pada bintang yang jatuh?]_

 _Membuat si pirang bertanya-tanya, dari sekian banyak kata yang ia ucapkan, justru pertanyaan itu yang dilontarkan padanya, dan hening panjang gagal untuk mangkir dari sana. Dia bisa membayangkan jika pemuda di seberang sana tengah mengerutkan kening, menunggu penuh tanya, dan hasrat untuk menggodanya pun muncul begitu saja, "Rahasia! Itu rahasia antara diriku dan si bintang yang jatuh, Sei_ cchi _juga tidak akan menemukan jawabannya meski ia bertanya pada bintang pertama atau kedua sekalipun! Karena itu, Ra—ha—si—a~!"_

 _Dan tawa kecil keluar dari seberag sana, mengukir raut lembut pada si pirang kala itu. Diam-diam dirinya berharap agar waktu berhenti, membiarkannya bersama sang kekasih serta lukisan malam menggantung di atas sana._

"Nee _... apa bintang-bintang tahu jika aku merindukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou...?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepasang iris merah delima melebar ketika ia mendengar penjelasan dari dokter di depannya. Gagal ginjal dan kelainan jantung, itulah hasil dari pemeriksaan akan kondisi seorang Kise Ryouta. Aneh dan bagaimana bisa seseorang yang masih muda seperti Ryouta memiliki komplikasi mengerikan seperti itu? Apakah bawaan? Atau pola hidup yang kurang sehat? Tapi bukankah Ryouta sudah memiliki seseorang yang memperhatikannya?

Dan lagi... kenapa ia harus repot-repot memikirkan seseorang yang telah menoreh luka padanya? Kenapa ia harus... mempertahankan cinta yang belum usai sampai saat ini?

Dan haruskan ia menyalahkan diri yang gagal untuk membenci sosok Kise Ryouta? Haruskah ia menyalahkan si pirang itu sendiri karena telah seenaknya meninggalkannya? Atau ia harus menyalahkan orang ketiga diantara mereka?

Tidak, si merah itu tidak cukup picik untuk menyalahkan tiga nama di sana, meski kesalahan terbesar jatuh pada si pemilik nama Kise Ryouta yang dengan seenaknya menambatkan diri pada pelabuhan hati seorang Akashi, sampai akhir pun si merah itu tidak akan pernah menyalahkannya, bahkan pada takdir yang telah bermain dengan kejam sekali pun.

Karena dia tahu, jika dia masih sangat mencintai sosok pirang di sana.

.

.

Pintu bergeser dan menampakkan sosok pria merah dengan raut sulit diartikan, sementara perawat yang ada di samping Ryouta hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian berlalu setelah meletakkan semangkuk bubur jamur hangat. " _Thank you_." Balas si pirang kembali dibalas dengan semburat kemerahan oleh sang perawat, tampaknya meski telah mencapai kepala tiga dia masih belum gagal untuk memikat orang-orang.

"Um... Akashi _cchi_ juga, terima kasih ya, sudah mau menolongku..." Ryouta kembali buka mulut setelah si perawat lenyap dari pandangangan mereka, yang sayangnya ia justru menemukan raut tidak suka dari si merah di depannya, diam-diam si pirang mulai membatin akan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Jangan bicara." Pria itu menjawab, ia menarik meja kecil tempat meletakkan makanan pasien sebelum menyeret kursinya untuk berada lebih dekat pada si pirang, dan kemudian mengambil setengah sendok bubur hangat sebelum meniupnya beberapa kali dan menyodorkan ke depan mulut Ryouta, pria itu juga menambahkan, "Kita bicara nanti, habiskan dulu makananmu."

Kemudian waktu pun berlalu dalam keheningan, hanya denting sendok serta detik jam dinding yang terdengar di antara mereka. Sementara keduanya perlahan mulai menyadari jika rindu yang di taman kembali tumbuh, semakin membuncah dan tak nyaman. Terlebih ketika hanya mereka berdua di sana.

"Um... lama tidak bertemu, dan sepertinya Akashi _cchi_ baik-baik saja ya, syukurlah _ssu_..."

"Dan kudengar kesehatanmu memburuk."

Kembali hening mengambil alih, suap demi suap diberikan, dan ketika segelas air putih disodorkan, Ryouta pun kembali membuka mulut setelah mengambil beberapa teguk, "Aku sudah tahu dari Shintarou _cchi_ sejak beberapa bulan lalu, mengenai komplikasi yang kuderita, Akashi _cchi_ juga pasti sudah dengar dari dokter tadikan? Makanya muka Akashi _cchi_ jadi tidak enak dilihat..."

Ada kejutan imajiner mampir di pelipis si pemilik surai merah ketika Ryouta menunjukkan bagaimana caranya memanggil salah satu rekan satu tim mereka dulu, dan kalau boleh jujur si merah itu jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. "Dan kau dengan bodohnya mengabaikan sarapan serta makan siang, kemudian hanya mengkonsumsi beberapa cangkir kopi? Memangnya kau ingin mati muda?"

"Ugh—sakit sekali rasanya..." Ryouta menjulurkan gelas dan kembali di terima untuk diletakkan pada posisinya oleh si pria lain. "...aku akui kalau itu adalah kesalahanku, dan keberuntungan—walau banyak sialnya—ketika ditolong oleh Akashi _cchi_ , tapi..." kembali jeda mengambil tempat sementara si pirang mulai merebahkan diri dan dibantu oleh si merah untuk menarik selimutnya, "...aku tahu kok kalau cepat atau lambat Akashi _cchi_ akan tahu mengenai penyakitku, meski Shintarou _cchi_ dan Kazunari- _kun_ sudah bersumpah untuk tutup mulut, entah kenapa aku merasa jika Akashi _cchi_ juga akan tahu entah bagaimana caranya."

"Lalu kau mau memintaku untuk tutup mulut?"

"Hu'um, kalau bisa tolong rahasiakan dari Sat _cchi_ , ya?"

Sekali lagi sunyi mengambil tempat. Membuat sebuah helaan napas akhirnya keluar dari sosok pria merah di sana, "Satsuki sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku." perlahan sebuah senyum sedih mulai terukir di wajah si pirang, rasanya dia tidak pernah menyangka jika istrinya akan membuka sebuah rahasia yang seharusnya tidak untuk dikatakan, terlebih pada seorang Akshi Seijuurou, dan pria itu pun melanjutkan, "Mengenai pernikahan kalian."

Ryouta memutuskan untuk menutup mata.

"Tepat dua tahun setelah pernikahan kalian dia meminta untuk bertemu denganku, membuat janji pada seorang sekretaris padahal ia bisa meminta langsung untuk bertemu. Dan ketika kutanya apa keperluannya, ia pun memberitahukan semuanya."

Ryouta membuka maata, menatap lurus pada sepasang rubi di atasnya, "Aku ada di sana waktu itu, ketika orang brengsek itu meninggalkan Sat _cchi_ dalam keadaan tidak berdaya, aku bahkan tidak tahu seberapa marahnya saat itu... dan, tidak mungkin untuk meninggalkan Sat _cchi_ seorang diri... dia... tidak sekuat itu."

"Bahkan setelah ia mengalami keguguran pun kau masih tidak meninggalkannya."

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya... orang-orang... orang-orang pasti akan memandang rendah Sat _cchi_... dia... dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, bahkan Aomine _cchi_ pun tidak..."

"Dan karena itu dia meminta maaf padaku. Berjanji untuk mengembalikanmu yang kemudian kutolak dengan tegas."

Ryouta tahu bukan tanpa alasan pria itu menolak janji istrinya. Semua itu adalah konsekuensi dari keputusannya untuk meninggalkan sang Akashi pun ia tahu jika Akashi Seijuurou telah menghargai apa yang dirinya pilih, tapi bukankah itu juga berarti... jika dirinya sudah tidak diinginkan?

Ryouta tahu jika itu adalah hal yang wajar, namun rasa sakit seakan menyerang ulu hatinya, membuanya bergeser dan memunggungi si merah yang masih melihat ke aranya. Jadi apakah cerita tanpa kata yang dia lantunkan pada para bintang tidak memiliki arti sama sekali? Apakah rasa rindu yang dirinya miliki hanya diketahui tanpa pernah disentuh? Pun tangisan-tangisan tanpa air mata hanyalah pelebur rasa sakit sesaat? Tanpa Ryouta tahu air matanya kembali mengalir, dihadapkan dengan sebuah kenyataan yang seharusnya sudah ia tahu jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menahan diri sejak tadi. Jadi..." ketika si pirang mulai menggit bibir bawahnya, berharap tidak ada suara apapun keluar dari sana, saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu meraih pergelangan tangan dan menariknya, memaksanya untuk berbalik dan duduk sebelum berakhir dalam dekapan sepasang lengan familiar yang lama tak pernah menyapanya. "...kembalilah. Aku tidak perlu janji dari seseorang untuk mendapatkan _Ryouta_ kembali. Karena itu, kembalilah."

"Aku..."

Dan sungguh Ryouta ingin kembali.

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, entah berapa ratusan malam mengukir bintang di atas sana, dan di sinilah ia berakhir, menatap lurus pada sebuah nisan berukirkan sebuah nama tersayang, di bawah hangatnya matahari pria itu meletakkan seikat bunga mawar putih dan merah dengan paduan beberapa tangkai narsis kuning sebagai tambahannya.

Si pria menunduk, memberikan kecupan singkat pada nisan di sana, membayangkan jika ia tengah mengecup kening sosok yang telah terbaring kaku di bawah sana. "Ryouta, aku datang."

Apa yang pria itu lakukan kemudian diikuti oleh sosok wanita dengan helai-helai merah muda sebahu, ia meletakkan seikat lili putih kemudian duduk di samping nisan di depan mereka, "Ryou- _chan,_ aku juga datang _nee._ " Ucapnya dengan senyum terukir.

Lama mereka melantunkan doa, sesekali bercerita mengenai hari-hari pun masa lalu yang telah mereka lalui bersama, dan ketika menjadi lebih terik, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk pamit, membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya menyisiri jalan bersama. "Aku tahu Ryou- _chan_ menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku... tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi orang terakhir yang tahu. Kapan Akashi- _kun_ tahu?"

"Tiga tahun lalu, ketika kami bertemu di bandara Toronto, Kanada. Shintarou dan Takao tahu beberapa bulan lebih awal." Dan jawaban dari pria itu sukses membuat si merah muda menghela napas, entah bagaimana teman-temannya jadi begitu kejam padanya.

"Jadi... hanya aku yang tidak tahu..."

"Ryouta yang memintanya, dia tidak ingin kau merasa bersalah lebih jauh, terlebih setelah apa yang kau tawarkan padaku."

"Ryou- _chan_... tahu?"

"Ya."

Langkah-langkah kaki berhenti, sebuah gerbang kini telah mereka lalui, baik pria itu maupun wanita itu saling berhadapan satu sama lain, saling menatap dan kembali raut tak terbaca ditampilkan oleh sosok sang pria. "Terima kasih karena telah menemani serta merawat Ryouta selama ini, dan sejujurnya aku tidak perlu permintaan maaf darimu, hanya saja..." kalimatnya menggantung ketika sepasang rubi menatap lurus binar-binar persik di depannya, ada takut dan penyesalan mendalam yang bersarang di sana, dan kembali sorot benci gagal ditutupi. Apa yang dilakukan si pirang sampai-sampai rela berkorban banyak untuk wanita di depannya saat ini? Bahkan sampai mengorbankan hidup dan kebahagiaannya. "...kuharap aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi, Kise Satsuki."

Akashi Seijuurou mungkin bukanlah seorang pendendam, hanya saja ketika ia menemukan sesuatu atau seseorang membuat orang yang paling berharga untuknya menderita, maka mustahil ia akan diam begitu saja. Tidak mungkin jika ia tidak memberi pembalasan yang lebih, terlebih untuk orang yang secara tidak telah menjadi penyebab ketidakbahagiaan kekasih hatinya.

 _Dan satu-satunya kesalahan Kise Ryouta adalah dirinya yang lupa jika Akashi Seijuurou bisa jauh lebih kejam dibanding Takdir yang mempermainkan mereka._

.

.

.

 **[FIN]**

.

.

.

" _Kau tahu, aku sudah menahan diri sejak tadi. Jadi..." ketika si pirang mulai menggit bibir bawahnya, berharap tidak ada suara apapun keluar dari sana, saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu meraih pergelangan tangan dan menariknya, memaksanya untuk berbalik dan duduk sebelum berakhir dalam dekapan sepasang lengan familiar yang lama tak pernah menyapanya. "...kembalilah. Aku tidak perlu janji dari seseorang untuk mendapatkan Ryouta kembali. Karena itu, kembalilah."_

" _Aku..."_

 _Dan sungguh Ryouta ingin kembali. Namun kalimat yang tertahan jadi lebih jelas ketika kedua tangan ikut membalas pelukan yang diberikan padanya, "...aku... tidak bisa..." pelukan yang si pirang Ryouta berikan semakin erat, terlebih setelah kalimat penolakan itu terlepas begitu saja. Ada perasaan tidak rela dengan apa yang ia sendiri utarakan, dan ada perasaan tidak terima dengan ketidakjujuran yang telah ia lakukan, "Aku... aku... aku benar-benar... tidak bisa..."_

 _Kala rindu semakin menjadi, kala itulah mereka lepas kendali. Si merah yang sedari tadi diam kini dengan usaha yang cukup keras ia mencoba untuk memisahkan diri hanya demi menatap_ hazel _yang telah kehilangan cahayanya. Hanya untuk melihat setebal apa kebohongan yang diciptakan si pirang tercintanya dan hanya untuk menangkup kedua pipi yang telah dibasahi oleh air mata, "_ Ryouta _yakin?" kesempatan terakhir dan harapan terakhir, sungguh besar asa akan gelengan atau jawaban 'tidak' yang keluar sebagai hasil akhirnya._

 _Namun yang si merah dapatkan hanyalah anggukan dengan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi telapak tangannya. Dan tarikan napas berat diambil sebelum keputusan egois lain kembali dilontarkan, "Kalau begitu, hanya untuk hari ini, hanya untuk malam ini, kembalilah padaku. Apa_ Ryouta _bisa melakukannya?" yang untungnya saat itu adalah beberapa anggukan yang dirinya dapatkan._

 _Pria itu kembali memeluk si pirang di hadapannya, dan baik Ryouta maupun sang Akashi, diam-diam mereka menggantungkan harap pada bintang-gemintang di luar sana, berharap agar waktu tidak cepat berlalu, bahkan jika berhenti sekalipun hal itu tidak akan pernah membuat keduanya keberatan._

 _Andai waktu bisa berhenti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo Voly di sini~! Ngarepnya kalian nikmatin fanfik abal-abal galau bagian saya ini, tapi kalau mau nyalahin yg lebih galau sih, ya punyanya Rei ya, soalnya Rei bikin galau banget orz/ngomongapasihkamu?/ Oh iya, fanfik ini sebenarnya based dari lagu Rossa yg **Bicara pada Bintang** tapi entah kenapa pas nyampe di bagian saya kok kayak lepas gitu ya dari tujuannya, dan saya cuma bisa bilang **"Bodo amat"** /disambit masal/ yg bener maafin saya orz

Nah terus terus jangan ragu buat lempar sesuatu ke kotar review ya ^^ Dan makasih juga sudah baca sampai sini, dari pada makin ngelantur, sampai ketemu di fanfik yang lain!


End file.
